publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
Catalunya Informació
'''Catalunya Informació '''is the first radio station in Catalunya and Spain to broadcast news 24 hours daily. Programming Catalunya Informació used to broadcast the news in a half-hour cycle and it went to one-hour cycle in 7/4/2015, at 12:00. The headlines is on every half-hour but their format is slightly different: top stories (:00) - reviewing the current topics and feature the next-half-hour content (:30). This is also the first radio station in Catalunya to broadcast traffic and transit (from Catalan Traffic Service) at :15 and :45 (6:30 a.m. - 10:30 p.m. only), plus weather at the same time (but 24/7). During the rush hours, the traffic can also be heard during the headlines. Weather can also be heard during the bottom-of-the-hour headlines. Catalunya Informació opens a morning service where listeners can report the traffic problems they are having. At :33, it broadcasts today's three top stories, and they will explain it until :40, when they feature the news that wasn't told in the first half hour. If a local event is happening, Catalunya Informació will broadcast it live. Hourly news block * xx.00 - Headlines * xx.03 - News * xx.15 - Traffic and Weather * xx.18 - News * xx.25 (weekdays) / xx.23 (weekends) - Sports * xx.30 - Headlines * xx.33 - Today's 3 Top Stories * xx.40 (approx.) - Information that wasn't told in :00 and details for today's 3 top stories * xx.45 - Traffic and Weather * xx.48 - News * xx.55 (weekdays) / xx.53 (weekends) - Sports FM Frequencies * 87.6 - Soriguera * 88.6 - Boi * 88.8 - Ripoll * 89.4 - Falset * 89.5 - Arenys de Munt * 90.0 - Flix * 90.1 - Ribes de Freser * 90.9 - Ponts * 91.4 - Cogullo * 91.6 - Cadaques * 92.0 - Collserola and Sant Carles * 93.6 - Senterada * 93.8 - Pujalt * 93.9 - Montblanc * 94.1 - Calonge * 94.2 - Sant Celoni * 94.5 - Collsuspina * 94.6 - Guardiola * 94.7 - Sant Pere de Ribes * 94.8 - La Molina * 95.0 - Vielha * 95.5 - Ulldemolins * 95.6 - Puigdevall * 95.7 - Artesa de Segre * 97.0 - Alpicat * 97.2 - Calella * 97.9 - Ponts and Tossa de Mar II * 98.0 - Vilaller and Portillo * 98.1 - Cabra del Camp * 98.2 - Lloret * 98.3 - Montserrat * 98.4 - Baqueira * 98.5 - Montcaro * 99.4 - Macanet * 99.7 - El Vendrell * 100.5 - Mur * 101.3 - Solsona * 101.4 - Sant Feliu de Guixols * 101.7 - Rocacorba and Almacelles * 101.9 - Cubells / Balaguer * 102.9 - Pont de Suert * 103.1 - Cabrils * 103.2 - Montagut * 103.5 - Camprodon * 103.8 - Bellmunt * 104.0 - Oliana II and Igualada * 104.4 - Arbucies * 104.5 - La Mussara * 104.8 - Parafrugell * 105.0 - Almenar * 105.4 - Olot * 105.5 - Sant Hilari * 105.8 - Portbou * 106.4 - La Figuerassa